Ne Joue Pas Avec Ma Soeur !
by lilith-tw-vd-hp
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de DammitimmaD - Rebekah, 14 ans, fait face à sa première déception amoureuse, mais Kol ne laisse personne jouer avec le coeur de sa soeur. Ce garçon va souffrir pour avoir blesser sa soeur.


**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction !**

**C'est une traduction. L'histoire originale s'appelle «Don't mess with my sister» et elle est de DammitimmaD.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;D Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous trouvez que j'ai bien traduit ou pas, etc …**

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

Rebekah, 14 ans, courait à travers le village, cachant son visage dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive chez elle. Rapidement, elle disparut derrière la maison et alla dans le hangar à foin. Elle se jeta dans le tas de foin et enfouie son visage dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

Ses sanglots étouffés attirèrent l'attention de son frère, Kol, qui passait juste devant.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il, en avançant dans le hangar.

Rebekah s'essuya les yeux à la hâte quand elle entendit la voix de Kol arriver sur elle.

- Salut Rebekah, roucoula-t-il, sans aucun doute sur sa bonne humeur.

Il s'arrêta dès qu'il aperçut son expression.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Rien, gromella-t-elle.

Kol pencha sa tête sur le coté.

- Tu mens, dit-til. Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens ?

- Je ne mens pas, répondit Rebekah ôpiniatrement, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Si, tu mens.

- Non, je ne mens pas.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Vas-t-en Kol ! Dit-elle en plissant des yeux, avec irritation.

Kol cligna des yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi ?

- Juste … Parce que.

- Mais parce que quoi ?

- VAS-T-EN !

- Fais-moi sortir alors.

Rebekah souffla avec gêne.

- Tu es la chose la plus irritante qui n'ai jamais marché sur cette terre, Kol, grommela-t-elle.

Kol acquieça.

- Je suis juste aussi têtu que toi Bekah. Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle soupira de défaite.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, ses larmes commençant à remplir ses yeux de nouveau.

Le garçon s'avança et passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter.

- Il est évident que ce n'est pas rien, dit-il calmement.

Rebekah enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son frère.

- C'est William, pleura-t-elle.

- William ? Demanda Kol, confus. Le fils Blacksmith ?

Rebekah hocha de la tête en pleurant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a blessé ? Je vais le tuer … dit Kol, ses yeux s'assombrissant considérablement.

Cela suscita un rire mouillé de sa soeur. Elle pouvait juste imaginer son frère essayer de battre William, le garçon du village était grand et large d'épaule. A l'âge de 16 ans, il travaillait toute la journée dans la boutique de son père. Kol pouvait à peine tenir l'épée d'Elijah avec ses bras minces et grêles, le pauvre enfant n'avait pas encore été frappé par sa poussée de croissance et Rebekah était facilement plus grande que lui.

- Kol, tu sais que si je voulais que quelqu'un ne le batte, j'aurais demandé à Lijah ou Nik.

Kol soupira et acquiesça, acceptant la réalité.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il tristement. Mais je peux toujours endormir un blaireau, me faufiler dans sa maison et le mettre dans son lit. Nik et Lijah ne peuvent pas faire ça !

Rebekah rigola encore, renifla pendant qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux. Kol lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Lui demanda-t-il. Il t'a blessé ?

La fille acquiesça, les yeux de Kol se rétrécir.

- Il ne m'a pas battu, rien comme ça, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux à nouveau. Non, c'est fou … je ne devrais même pas te le dire …

- Je _suis_ fou, Bekah. Je suis la personne parfaite pour le dire, protesta Kol.

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien.

- Si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais le dire à Nik et Lijah. Oh zut, j'irais même le dire à Finn si tu veux.

Rebekah secoua sa tête.

- Je ne veux pas leur dire, murmura-t-elle.

- Alors dis-moi, répondit Kol. Je ne dirais rien si tu ne le veux pas.

Elle hésita.

- Il disait qu'il m'aimait bien, pleura Rebekah soudainement. Il disait que j'étais spéciale. M-Mais ce matin, quand je suis allée le voir … J-Je l'ai vu embrasser Maria sous le Chêne Blanc.

Kol cligan des yeux avec surprise.

- Quel enf**** ce garçon ! Fronça-t-il des yeux en posant ses bras autour d'elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas Beky, il va être désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait.

Rebekah renifla et acquiesça.

- Fait le pire que tu peux, marmonna-t-elle.

Plus tard ce jour, Esther avait été appelé à la maison des Blacksmith pour trouver que leur fils, William, avait été se baigner dans le lac avec l'une des filles du village, Maria, et s'était endormi avec elle contre un arbre. L'arbre où il s'était endormi, avait été recouvert de poison de lierre, mais pas n'importe quel poison de lierre. Ecrit avec une éruption cutanée rouge vif dans le dos de William.

Ne

Joue

Pas

Avec

Ma

Soeur

Quelle forme particulière ont pris ces feuillages … Et personne ne savait d'où cela venait étant donné que Maria était fille unique.

Rebekah marchait joyeusement le jour suivant. Elle amenait à la boutique des Blacksmith des herbes que sa mère lui avait donné et dont elle disait qu'elles aideraient le rash à disparaitre. Elle donna les herbes à la mère de William et sourit vivement au garçon qui lui avait brisé le coeur.

- J'espère que tu iras mieux très vite, William, avait-elle dit. Rappelle toi juste de ne plus t'allonger contre n'importe quel arbre sans vérifier s'ils sont empoisonnés.

William la foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien.

Elle partit de la maison avec un balancement satisfait dans ses hanches. Kol la regarda, ses mains dans ses poches pour cacher le rash sur le bout de ses doigts.

Parce que personne ne joue avec Rebekah et s'en sort impunément.

**EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM- -EM*NM*KM*RM**

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**A la prochaine ! ;D**


End file.
